A Change Of Heart
by cutekadajfan
Summary: Rin has been getting teased continuously in school only for the way she dresses. she eventually gets fed up and decides that if people are going to like her, she's going to have to change everything about herself.
1. Judged

"_Everything's gonna be ok Rin." Kagome whispered holding Rin._

"_But-everyone-one-hates-me." Rin cried into Kagome's arm._

_Kagome sighed and stroked Rin's head._

"_Im sorry Rin. People are cruel, especially teenagers."_

_Rin sniffled and stood up. "Im not going back to that school!"_

_Kagome stood next to her and folded her arms. "No matter what your going to have to get your education. I know its stressful but you fight as well just finish school. You have 2 weeks till summer vacation."_

_Rin looked down at her feet. She just wanted disappear from the center of the earth after what Mina had to her that day._

_***_

_**Earlier At School.**_

_Rin took a deep breath and walked through the front gate to school. She hated school. The teachers, the students, and even the building itself. She didn't have any friends. Her one and only friend had moved a month ago, leaving her by herself with no one to associate with. Some of the students would tease her, not for her looks, but for her style of clothing and her hair. She simply always wore a T-shirt and jeans along with a simple ponytail. Everyone else seemed to dress to impress and she couldn't quite understand why the other girls would take the time to put on make-up and high heels just to wear for about 6 hours. One girl in particular, Mina, would always be caught putting on her make-up. Between classes, before school, and after school. And her style, was what Rin would think as sluttish. Always something short to show off her legs, and a low cut shirt to expose her chest. And with Rin looking the total opposite, Mina would always find a way to ruin her day with insults or pranks._

_Rin walked to her locker, trying to ignore the laughs that people gave her when she walked by. She got out her Geometry book, and hurried in a rush to get to class. Too her disappointment, the teacher hadn't showed up yet, so she couldn't get in. She bit her bottom lip and looked down, thinking of where she could go to avoid any conflict or insult someone had to say. She didn't want to go into the quad, too many students were their. She decided to go to the girls bathroom, the probability of a lot of people being in there at once was 1 out of 5._

"_Oh well look who dropped the trash off." Rin heard a familiar voice._

_She flinched and looked up to see Mina and two of her other friends. Rin always addressed them as her followers. She ignored the comment and continued to walk on._

"_Yeah im talking about you, you ugly bitch!" Mina snapped._

_Rin continued to ignore her. She always wondered, what type of person would just snap on someone like that. Maybe someone who is even more insecure about themselves? _

"_Why don't you shut up and continue to put on your make-up Barbie!" Rin looked up and snapped._

_The other girls glared at Rin while Mina dropped her lip gloss and walked up to her._

"_Your just jealous because Sesshomaru would rather be with me, and don't forget he's taking me to Junior prom…right?" Mina said leaning in closer. She smiled and turned away. _

_Rin just stood there glaring at Mina, trying her best not to grab her by her hair and slam her into the mirror over and over again. She shook with anger, so much anger that she thought she might explode. She knew that she couldn't do anything about it. Sesshomaru was one of the most popular and wanted guys around school, and Rin being "different" from everyone, she couldn't stand a chance with him._

"_He also told me how stupid you are to dress like a homeless person, I mean seriously." Mina said looking Rin up and down. "You need to do some serious shopping and get some fashion sense."_

_Rin ran out of the bathroom, hearing the girls laughter behind her. She just wanted to get the day over with and leave the school. She was at boiling point, ready to kill anyone who decided to mess with her at the very moment._

"_Yeah I know, but she is completely irrelevant. Im only being nice it's a favor." Rin heard a deep masculine voice behind her._

_She turned around only to see Sesshomaru walking with one of his friends. His hair was down, looking beautiful as usual. Rin wished she could touch it, and feel how smooth it self between her fingers. She sighed and turned back around. _

"_I really need to figure out what im going to do." Rin said walking down the hall._

_***_

_School had finally started, and Rin wanted to get first period over with, having Mina and Sesshomaru in the class with her._

"_So Sesshy baby, figure out what color you wanna wear?" Mina said out loud._

_Rin was starting to get annoyed. She looked into her geometry book and pretended to read through the lessons. Sesshomaru got up from his desk annoyed that Mina kept on asking him questions about the prom that he' already answered. He walked next to Rin and accidentally knocked over her bag._

"_Oh im so sorry." Rin apologized and got up._

"_No need to, im the one that knocked it over." Sesshomaru said bending down to get her bag._

"_Ew why are you talking to her Sesshy." Mina walked up and pushed Rin out of the way. Rin stumbled back and tripped over the leg of her desk, causing her to collide in with the floor._

_Everyone in the class, except for Sesshomaru, laughed. Rin quickly stood up, snatched her stuff, and ran out. Tears were running down her cheeks. She couldn't stand it anymore. The amount of pressure that was held up inside her was slowly starting to release itself. She ran out to the front gate and began crying her heart out. She took out her cell phone and began dialing her older sisters number._

"_Kagome!" Rin cried into the phone._

"_What's wrong Rin. Are you alright?"_

"_Do I sound alright!" Rin yelled into the phone, then quickly calmed down._

_She sniffed. "Im sorry, can you please… just pick me up…please." Rin begged Kagome._

"_Ok ok. Did you excuse yourself?" Kagome asked._

"_No, can you please, I don't want to step foot into that school." Rin said sitting down on the ground._

"_Sure" kagome said then sighed._

_***_

_Rin sat on her bed watching T.V. She switched through the channels trying to see what was on. She finally stopped at Mean Girls, surprisingly one of her favorite movies._

"_I called in to excuse you." Kagome said walking through Rin's door. "Do you need anything, something to eat?"_

_Rin just shook her head then continued to watch the movie._

"_Rin." Kagome sat down next to her. "Your only 17, you don't need to be stressing out like this, it's really not good for you."_

"_That's easy for you to say, you were only 17 about 6 years ago, you can do whatever you want and not even go to school." Rin snapped looking at Kagome._

"_I guess it going to take some time for you to understand then huh?"_

"_What is there to possibly not understand! I basically get bullied and insulted everyday. I can't do anything if the whole school is against me."_

"_Rin…" Kagome began but shook her head._

"_Can you just get out of my room!" Rin yelled at kagome standing up._

_Kagome stood and walked out. Rin slammed the door behind her and sat back down on her bed. There had been too much crying today, and it was the last day she was going to cry, because she knew that in two more days, She would definitely have everyone speechless by what she was about to do. It was time for a change._


	2. Shopping

Rin looked at herself in the mirror. She was beautiful, even without make-up. So how did clothes make her ugly? That was just how people at her school were. Not really… normal. But she made her choice, she was going to be just like them. She took down her hair. It flowed loosely passed her shoulders. It was straight but curly at the same time. She liked it, but wanted it to be a different color. Today was the day she was going to go shopping, with all the money she had saved up for her X-box 360 and her favorite video games. Today, she would go shopping, tomorrow, she would get her accessories. She examined her eyes. They were a nice chocolate brown. She liked them. She put her hair back up and walked out into her room. She changed into some gray sweats with a black t-shirt and slipped on some sandals. She got her money and walked out of her door.

"Rin. Where are you going?" Kagome asked looking up from her book.

"Shopping." Rin murmured and walked out the front door, slamming it.

She decided to walk t the mall. It wasn't even a far distance, plus she wanted to get some fresh air. She was excited about her little shopping trip. Everyone in school will in fact be surprised, and she was going to get all the attention she craved for, especially from Sesshomaru. She hummed to herself, thinking of what kind of style she wanted. Cute and girly. She wasn't sure. He turned into the parking lot and walked in. The mall's natural scent, coffee and cinnamon buns, filled the air. It wasn't as crowded today, lucky her**. **She looked at her options. Limited too? No! Hot topic? No! Claire's…? It seemed to interest her. She walked in looking at the shirts. Not revealing enough, she thought to herself. If im going to fit in, then I need to get loose.

***  
Rin had a lot of bags in both hands. The shoes were the only things weighing her down. She had about two weeks worth of clothes, which was a good start for her. She had enough money to get her belly button piercing, but that had to wait for tomorrow. She could hardly wait for tomorrow, everything was going to change. The sun was setting, making everything have an orange glow. Rin walked into the door, not noticing Kagome, who was watching T.V. She looked up and smiled at Rin.

"So, what did you get?" She asked standing up stretching.

"Just some clothes and shoes." Rin muttered. She walked into her room and shut the door. She set her all her bags, except for one small one, and walked into her bathroom. She opened it and got out dark brown hair dye. Her hair color originally is black, but she wanted to go lighter. She decided that after her shower, she would do her hair, and then pick out an outfit for tomorrow. She got a towel and turned on the shower. Stepping in, she wet her hair first, and then washed her body. She then stepped out and dried off. She put on some black sweats with a black tank top then grabbed the hair dye. She was definitely ready for a change.

***

Rin looked gorgeous. After two hours of styling her hair, she sat exhausted. It took some strong arms to stay in the air for that long, just to hold a piece of hair in place. It was dark brown and straightened. She had a side part which made half of her hair come into her face. She looked older, beautiful, and popular. She was proud of herself. Satisfied with the hair style, she walked out and went over to her bags. She dumped all of her clothes onto her bed and began putting things together. There were different varieties. She wasn't sure if she wanted to wear a mini skirt, tight jeans, or butt shorts. She felt different. Her shoes made everything even harder. She finally decided. She was going to wear a tight red spaghetti strap shirt that showed her cleavage, tight dark blue skinny jeans, and a black mini jacket over the shirt. For shoes, she would wear knee high boots, that had heels attached. Her outfit was complete.

She put the rest of her clothes away and laid out her outfit at the side of her bed. She smiled and sat on her bed.

"Rin." Kagome called out. "Do you want dinner?"

Rin remembered she didn't eat anything earlier. She was hungry. She walked out of her room and into the kitchen.

"I ordered a pizza." Kagome leaned against the counter staring at her.

Rin nodded and stretched. She and Kagome never talked much. She didn't see the point in waiting there any longer so she left back to her room, Kagome not even stopping her that time.

***

**Sorry I know it's short but im having kind of a writer's block. I'll try my best to update for you guys. **


	3. The Quad

Rin woke up excited and scared at the same time. She was actually going to go through with this. Kagome was almost choked on her coffee when she saw her walk out of her room. Rin couldn't wait to see everyone else's reaction to the sudden change.

"Im ready." She said looking over at Kagome.

Kagome nodded then stood up stretching, her keys in hand. They headed out to the car.

As they drove closer to the school, Rin began to feel even more nervous. She wasn't sure where she could go to get the most attention, maybe the school quad?

They pulled up to the front and Rin stepped out.

"See ya afterschool." She closed the door then walked off.

Kagome gave her a worried look, and then slowly pulled away.

Rin walked into the quad, the most crowded place in the school where practically everyone hung out, at least the cool kids. She stood in the middle with her hands folded, pretending she was looking for someone.

"Excuse me, are you new?" She heard a female voice ask behind her.

She turned around to see Kikyo and her friends.

"Don't recognize me?" Rin smirked.

Kikyo lifted an eyebrow. "I don't think we've met before."

'She must be dumber than I thought' Rin thought to herself.

"Well then, let's start over, hi I'm Rin." She smiled then held out her hand.

Kikyo had a horrified expression on her face.

"You look…different. Maybe since you actually fit in we can hang out more."

Rin smiled, falling for the trick. She knew that there was nothing nice about it, but Kikyo for once didn't insult her when she was next to her, and that really meant she did fit in.

"Come Rin, let us show you around since im sure you haven't been around this area of the school."

Rin followed behind her, a few guys whistled at her and that made her blush.

"You should really get used to that." One of Kikyo's friends whispered into her ear.

Rin nodded.

"Ok Rin, right here at this table is where the jocks sit, no one ever dares to take the table away since well, they're the jocks." Kikyo smiled.

Rin nodded. There were so many cliques and social groups; it kind of made her sad, realizing she wasn't a part of any of them.

"Now, let's get you introduced to some guys huh?"

Rin stopped walking and blushed. "I don't think im ready for that."

Kikyo turned around looked at her like she was crazy. "When you're with us, the world revolves around guys."

"Oh." Rin said quietly then slowly walked up to them. They continued walking throughout the quad, Having Rin introduced to various people. Most of them were familiar to herm either being in her class, or giving her the most insults in the hallway. She got the same reaction every time. They would stare at her as if she were Jesus herself, and then ask 'is that really you?' She would simply nod and then be on her way to the next group. One boy had caught her attention. His name was Kohaku. He was in her AP History class, but she never noticed him. He had dark brown hair that was in a pony tail, with matching chocolate eyes.

"I see Kohaku has a thing for you." Kikyo smirked.

Rin turned around to see Kohaku checking her out then high fiving his friends. She blushed then looked at Kikyo. Her plan was working, she was actually getting in with the crowd, and all it took was a change of style, and she liked it. She felt more secure and powerful, no longer feeling the pain of loneliness. She had friends now, and she wasn't going to ruin the chance to hang with Kikyo now. They may have punched at each other before, but now that didn't matter. She was no longer considered different.

***

"Hey Rin, come sit with us." One of Kikyo's friends called out.

Rin smiled then walked over to the table. "Im sorry, I didn't get your name." Rin smiled gently.

"Im Sophia and my other friend is Destiny."

Rin nodded, "Nice to meet you."

"So Rin, you have to tell me where you got that cute outfit." Kikyo said sitting down.

"Oh. Um some store in the mall, im not really sure."

"We should definitely go shopping together this weekend." Sophia smiled then looked at Rin.

"Sounds like fun." Rin smiled.

All throughout lunch, Rin got to know each one of the girls, and they didn't seem so bad, at least if they liked you they didn't. She was enjoying herself, but she didn't catch sight of Sesshomaru. She was wondering where he could have been all day. She ignored the thought for now and continued her conversation with the girls. Today she shined, and she was proud of it.

***

**Hope you all enjoyed Happy New Years Everyone =)**


	4. Kohaku

Rin walked down the hall with a huge smile on her face. Her first day of being the new her made her more popular than she thought. Though she didn't see Mina and her gang today, she was hoping to see her tomorrow. She never planned on hanging out with them, she just wanted to see her face when she caught a look at the new her.

"Hey Rin." Kikyo said walking by her.

"Hey-"

Rin was cut off as she caught Mina and Sesshomaru holding hands.

'Have they been together all day?' Rin thought looking straight ahead.

"You ok?" Kikyo asked waving a hand in her face.

"Oh…yeah im fine." Rin said still looking at the couple

She and Kikyo kept walking, getting closer to Mina and Sesshomaru. They haven't noticed her yet.

"Hey Rin!" A male voice called from down the hall

Rin turned around; Mina gasped looking straight at her.

"Rin? It can't be that loser." Mina walked closer to Rin.

"Hey back off." Kikyo said pushing Mina back a little.

"Don't touch me!" Mina snapped shoving Kikyo back.

"Don't start Mina." Sesshomaru said grabbing her.

Mina shook her head. "You may have changed your clothes, but your attitude is the definition of bitch!" Mina snapped then yanked Sesshomaru off of her.

Rin was shocked at what she said, but she expected Mina to go off. Kikyo put a hand on her shoulder

"I've never liked that girl, and apparently neither does anyone else, she may be popular, but she doesn't get much respect."

Rin nodded then continued to walk.

***

"You seem like you had a good day today." Kagome smiled

They were driving home in the car, and Rin still wore the smile she had on her face today.

"Yeah, actually I have, though Mina did try to lash out, I had some friends to defend me."

"A friend? And what's their name?"

"Kikyo, oh and another guy Kohaku."

"That's nice."

"Can I go to the mall this weekend?" Rin suddenly remembered the small invite she had gotten.

"Oh…sure. But didn't you just go yesterday?"

"Yeah, but my new friends and I wanna hang out."

Kagome sighed. "Sure, just remember to be careful."

'And that's when I can get my belly piercing' Rin thought sitting back in her seat. She looked out the window.

'Sesshomaru hasn't even said a thing to me' she thought. 'I'll just have to try harder'

***

Rin wore her short shorts today with a plain tight black shirt, her cleavage was out. She wore her boots again.

"Another cute outfit Rin." Kikyo smiled hugging her Sophia and Destiny nodded in agreement.

"Oh you guys, my sister said I can go to the mall." Rin smiled.

"You asked your sister?" Destiny raised an eyebrow.

"…yeah why wouldn't I?" Rin said nervously

"Well…you don't need permission; I mean why does she need to know where you're going? It's not like you aren't coming back."

"Well -" Rin was cut off by Kikyo

"Oh Rin, you have a lot to learn." Kikyo wrapped her arm around her and walked down the hall.

"I think you should hook up with Kohaku, he seems really interested in you." Destiny said putting her long blonde hair to the side.

Rin blushed "I don't know…"

"I'll throw a party on Sunday, and maybe you guys can get to know each other better, how about that?"

Rin blushed even deeper "Well I guess so." She stammered.


	5. Party

Rin stood on front of her mirror focusing on putting her eye liner on. She had on a tight red dress with matching stilettos, which she got used to walking in, she was excited to go to her first party, and hopefully Sesshomaru would be there. Another excuse to talk to him. It all honestly felt like a dream to her and she didn't ever want to wake up. Being a somebody, being a part of the populars, having advantage over certain people. She felt like a queen. And no one was going to ruin that for her. Kikyo trusted her, pretty sad how clothes could change a person's mind, but as long as she was in; she didn't care how ridiculous the reason was. She was living her dream.

It took awhile to convince Kagome that there weren't drugs or alcohol, but Rin herself wasn't even sure. She began to get nervous. Kikyo would be on her way with Sophia and Destiny, and she was pretty sure they looked gorgeous like herself. Her phone began to ring; she dropped the make-up and walked into her room.

"Hello?" Rin answered fixing her hair.

"Yeah, we're here at your house." Kikyo sounded bored.

Rin could hear Destiny in the background complaining about wine coolers. "Alright." Rin said walking into her bathroom. She started cleaning up her makeup. "I'll be out in a little."

"We'll be waiting." Kikyo smiled then hung up.

Rin quickly put her things away then grabbed her money. She threw on a sweater then walked out of her room, saying one simple bye to Kagome and shutting the door.

"Took you long enough." Destiny smiled.

"You look hot." Sophia said looking at Rin.

Rin smiled

"Hot enough for Kohaku." Kikyo smiles then began to drive.

Rin blushed and looked down then sighed. "I actually had my eyes set on Sesshomaru."

Sophia and Destiny gasped then smiled at each other. Kikyo smirked and shook her head. "Mina's boy toy?"

Rin nodded and looked out the window then back at Kikyo. "I over hear him talking about her sometimes, I don't think he likes her much."

Sophia and Destiny looked at each other in shock. Kikyo's eyes went wide and she smiled.

"I don't blame him; I mean have you heard how she talks? She says the word "like" about 40 times a day. He's probably really annoyed."

Rin nodded then looked down as Kikyo pulled up to her house.

Rin expected it to be like this. Huge and painted white. It looked about three stories high, and was filled with people. Music blasted through the windows, she can see peoples shadows dancing and grinding all over each other. The last time she actually saw something like this was in a movie.

"Let's go girls." Kikyo said getting out. She began walking towards the house.

"There's the party girl." A random voice shouted causing everyone to cheer. Kikyo smiled and raised one hand then disappeared into the crowd. Sophia and Destiny looked around smiling. Rin was lost, and she needed to attach herself to one of them. She walked over to them.

"So, what are we about to do?" Rin looked nervous.

Sophia looked at Rin. "You're supposed to mingle, talk, and get to know people a lot better. That's one thing that happens at a party."

"Just, relax. It will come to you." Destiny smiled.

Rin nodded her head then scoped the front yard for Sessomaru.


	6. Small Talk

Rin tapped her foot leaning against the table in the kitchen. Half of the people at the party were people she's never even seen at the school. There was proof, she wasn't cool enough before. There was a couple making out on the couch aggressively. She wasn't used to it, but she needed to be before she could move up to the next level of being popular. Her life revolved around her ranking in school. Kikyo was nowhere to be found, but it was her party, she was probably socializing with everyone. Sophia and Destiny went straight to the dance floor. Rin wasn't very confident in her dancing; she would rather just sit and watch. Her foot began to fall asleep, so she shifted onto it and started tapping the other. She couldn't do this all night; she had to do something so that when she got home, she could have a smile on her face thinking about it, but what could she do? She looked around again not spotting Sesshomaru. No one's hair was as long or as soft looking as his. And the fact that his hair was white would really make him an easy target to spot. The only thing that made her nervous is that if she were to even talk to Sesshomaru, Mina would flip. But she couldn't be intimidated. By anyone for that matter. She sighed and crossed her arms, making her breasts pop out a little more. She spotted Kohaku and smiled. She only saw him as a good friend, nothing more. He was really nice, especially for a popular, but she wanted Sesshomaru. And hopefully, he would like her too.

Kikyo walked around smiling and holding some guy's hand. He had long black hair, and red eyes that seemed cold, and a little terrifying. Rin's grip on the table tightened as Kikyo started walking towards her. She stood up straight trying to convince herself there was nothing to be afraid of and smiled.

"Rin, this is my boyfriend Naraku." Kikyo smiled and looked up at him.

He was really tall, and seemed well built. Same traits as Sesshomaru.

"Hi." Rin smiled and looked at him. "I've never seen you around school before."

"That's because he's in college." Kikyo smiled. "We met through a couple of friends."

Rin nodded and continued to look at him. His smile made her tremble a little, and his eyes seemed deadly. It was an awkward moment, and Rin didn't want to stand next to him anymore.

"Rin, you should mingle more, get to know some people. Im sure most of these guys would want to." Kikyo smiled and looked at Rin.

"I don't know." Rin stammered.

"Your beautiful, im sure most of these guys would want to talk to you." Naraku said smirking. His voice was deep, and kind of mesmerizing. Rin blushed and leaned back again.

"See." Kikyo said smiling. "Go ahead and just walk around or something."

Rin nodded and sat up. She looked around for a second then spotted Sophia and Kohaku. She walked towards them, careful not to run into anyone. Kohaku turned around and smiled.

"Hello Rin."

Rin smiled and then gave him a friendly hug. "Hi Kohaku."

"Are you enjoying the party?" He asked pulling back.

Rin looked at Sophia then looked down. "Well, kind of, I mean I haven't talked to anyone."

Sophia and Kohaku smiled. Rin just seemed so innocent.

"Here, I'll introduce you to a couple of friends." Kohaku said and grabbed Rin's hand."

Rin followed along; still looking at the various people she'd never seen. Maybe since she met Naraku, she could guess half of them were college students. They worked there way through the crowd of people on the dance floor and walked into a different room. There were a lot of couches, and it was a lot quieter. Rin guessed it was for mingling and hanging out. She sighed not even seeing a trace of Sesshomaru in the room.

"Hey Mayleena, Kiomi." Kohaku called out to two girls. On had red hair and a little bit of freckles. She looked like she was in 8th grade. The other had long dark brown hair, with dark brown eyes. They walked over laughing then hugged Kohaku.

"I would like to introduce you to Rin." He gestured towards Rin. Rin smiled and gave them a small wave.

"Rin this is Mayleena." He pointed to the one with the red hair, "And this is Kiomi." The one with the brown hair tilted her head and waved.

"I've heard a lot about you." Mayleena smiled and looked at Rin.

"Oh? Like what." Rin said looking at her smiling.

"Like Mina really wants to fight you, and just gossip." Mayleena nodded her head.

"But I don't blame you; she'll go after anyone that's cooler or prettier." Kiomi nodded

Rin shook her head "Her world revolves around me then I guess."

Mayleena giggled and nodded her head. "Super cute dress and it's a great shade of red."

"Thanks." Rin said smiling and looking down at it.

As the girls got into conversation about clothes and make-up, Kohaku snuck away to leave Rin to talk. He was sure she would be alright if she started with two people. Pretty soon by the end of the night, people will know who she is.

…

Rin had made a lot of friends, and she was glad. Guys would offer their phone numbers to her, and she Definatly wasn't used to it. She got most but turned some down. And besides Sesshomaru, another guy has caught her eye. She couldn't quite remember his name, but she knew he did go to the school, and he seemed really nice, close to Kohaku. Her confidence was at a high point, getting an uncountable amount of compliments. Her night wasn't complete just yet, she still needed to see Sesshomaru, but she was sure he wasn't there since she was everywhere around the house. Maybe some other time then, and there's always school. She also learned that, barely anyone really liked Mina on account of her attitude towards them. To be a popular, you need to have the respect, and not just be well known.

She got into Kikyo's car smiling and leaned her head against the window. Sophia and Destiny were staying the night, so there was no wait on them. Kikyo walked to the car laughing then got in and started it.

"You seemed like you had a good night." Kikyo smiles and leaned her head against the wheel.

Rin nodded. "I got to know a lot of really nice people, and some guys gave me their phone numbers." Rin's cheeks turned a tint of pink. She would sleep very peaceful tonight, and she was glad. She really couldn't wait for school the next day.

…

Rin washed off her make-up and got into the shower. She still wore that same smile on her face. She washed with her warm vanilla sugar body wash and wrapped a towel around herself. She smiled at herself in the mirror and sighed. Her dreams were slowly unfolding, and in the end, she was going to get Sesshomaru, she was so sure of it.

She got into her pajamas and turned off all of her lights. Her outfit was already sitting out. A tight purple spaghetti strap with dark blue skinny jeans. She decided to wear her black vans with it. She was going to straighten her hair tomorrow, and wear light make-up. Now that she was popular, she knew for a fact that she was gorgeous, and no one could tell her otherwise, not even Mina

…

**At School**

Rin walked down the hall with Kikyo. Destiny and Sophia were in the quad. Today, she was going to talk to Sesshomaru, in her classroom. She wouldn't be ready first thing in the morning. She wasn't so sure what to say. Kikyo hooked arms with her, and mouthed off about Naraku. Rin was listening, she just didn't care much. She only needed to see Sesshomaru at that moment. She could recognize Mina's voice down the hall, but she didn't care. And this time, she wanted Mina to try to make a fool out of her, just so she could have the excuse of punching her in her pretty little face, then she would be the one laughing.

Mina dyed her hair a more golden bronze, somewhat blonde. It didn't matter. Rin glared at her then kept walking. Sesshomaru turned the corner and was now walking their way. Rin felt her stomach tighten. She looked down and whispered quickly to Kikyo.

"Sesshomaruiscomingthisway." Rin murmured really fast.

Kikyo smiled and looked up. "Hey Sesshomaru, you met Rin right?" Kikyo stopped in front of Sesshomaru.

He looked down at the girls with interest. "I don't believe I have." His voice melted Rin's heart.

Rin hesitated then looked up at him with a warm smile, she was trying so hard not to break down and scream.

"I've seen her around school, and Mina sure has…a lot to say." Sesshomaru said continuing to stare down at Rin.

Rin stood quiet and lost in his eyes. She made eye contact with him, and that was enough for her to be the happiest girl in the world for a good month.

"I've seen you around, we have Geometry together." Rin said calming down a little.

He nodded his head."It is, very nice to meet you, Rin." Sesshomaru gave her a small smile then walked off. Rin stood there and tightened her grip on Kikyo's arm.

"Uh, Rin?" Kikyo asked looking at her arm.

Rin had a huge smile on her face. She talked to him, she actually had small talk with Sesshomaru, and it wasn't as hard as she thought it would be. Kikyo laughed at Rin.

"Let's go, you sure are a newbie when it comes to talking to guys."

Rin walked with Kikyo, still smiling. Step one was done, now for step two.


End file.
